


Good

by Elementary_My_Dear_Daddy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, no minors, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementary_My_Dear_Daddy/pseuds/Elementary_My_Dear_Daddy
Summary: Patton praises Janus while they get off.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 85





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 12:46 a.m. and I am absolutely not proud of it but I mean... I wrote it and stayed up to do it so I may as well post it

A small mumble of Patton’s name sounded from Janus’ lips. The half-snake lay upon a soft bed while intricate designs of blue rope decorated his skin. As the other man walked into the room he couldn’t help but sharply inhale. Contrasting Janus, Patton sported lacy and nearly transparent lingerie as he walked into the room, the golden slip barely long enough to cover up the charcoal panties concealing his cock could make Janus moan.

“Are you ready for a good time?” Patton giggled softly at the cheesy line he recited. 

“Please.” Janus said breathlessly and gazed at him with absolute adoration.

Patton only laughed again and knelt beside him on the bed, “Be my good boy tonight and I’ll let you fuck me.” He gently caressed Janus’ cheek with his hand and pushed his hair back the slightest bit.

Janus tried to nuzzle his head into Patton’s hand only to lose the touch.

“Would you like me to touch you baby?” Patton teased him by running a hand down his side, earning an eager nod from the other. He chuckled softly and let his hand trace little patterns all the way down to the twin cocks before him. He couldn’t help but smile as he started stroking them.

Janus moaned softly at the touch, his eyes fluttering shut. He tried to buck up into Patton’s grasp, but the contact quickly went away again.

“Nuh-uh baby, stay still and I’ll touch you.” Patton hummed quietly.

Janus nodded, trying to stay still again, “Sorry Patt.”

“Shhh, don’t apologize.” He shifted so he was sitting on Janus’ thighs, “Let me take care of you.” Patton took out his length from the panties, gripped both his and Janus’ cocks, and grinded up into them. He let out a small gasp and continued to stroke them both.

“Ah- Patton!” Janus whined beneath him, “So good!”

“Going to make you feel amazing sweetheart. Reward you for being my good boy- oh fuck!” Patton moaned.

The next few minutes was filled with whines and whimpers from the two as they grinded against each other. Patton moving his hips rapidly practically made Janus see stars. Eventually Patton leaned down and began to suck marks over his neck and shoulders, he lost it when he bit down on his collarbone.

“So close Patt-” Janus whined needily.

“Me too.” Patton muttered against his soft skin, “Come for me baby, let me hear how good I make you feel!”

Janus immediately came with a cry of Patton’s name, streaking Patton’s slip and himself with his come.

Patton was close behind, fucking his cock up against Janus’ softening ones until he released over them. He let both Janus and himself bask in the afterglow a few moments before summoning a damp rag to clean them up. He pressed gentle kisses to the other’s stomach as he cleaned up their mess.

“You did amazing honey.” Patton praises as he starts to undo the knots holding the rope over Janus in place, “Does some water and a nap and more love making later tonight sound good right now?”

“Never better.”


End file.
